Umarekawari
by Onmyuji
Summary: Oneshot. Nee, Rokudou-kun... ¿Sabes en qué reencarnaré en mi próxima vida?


**Disclaimer:** _Kyōkai no Rinne_ pertenece intelectualmente a _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_Advertencia:_

_¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada tengo que decir que soy muy, muy fan del manga (¡Amo a Rinne-kun!). Este es mi primer oneshot de la serie (y no será el mi último FanFiction tampoco). Espero que les guste._

_Por cierto, nada de lo que aquí se expone es verídico (al menos no de momento xD). Que yo recuerde, jamás se habló de rangos en el mundo de los shinigamis de Takahashi-sama, así que improvisé. Y sí, todo lo que aparece aquí es salido de mi cabecita._

_Este onenshot no se centra en ningún punto en particular de lo que va del manga. Pero como no hago mención a Juumonji-kun... digamos que se centra en los capítulos previos al 19._

_Por último, Umarekawari (muy ad hoc con mi oneshot) significa "reencarnación"._

**Umarekawari**

**Drabble nuevo e inédito**

**Hidari Kiyota.**

Estaba realmente feliz, tan feliz que podría llorar por lo mismo. Con los palillos titubeó, tanteando el pedazo de pulpo sobre la cajita del bento, asegurándose de que era verdad y no estaba soñando. Era de verdad. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, comió, sabiendo de antemano que comer con añoranza el alimento hacía mal al espíritu y se consideraba un pecado que te negaba entrar a la rueda del Samsara.

Ignorando el entorno escolar bajo el que se desenvolvía, tomó entre los palillos el pedazo de pulpo más pequeño y lo llevó a su boca, ensoñado. ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Mamiya Sakura sí que sabía cocinar!

A su lado, la susodicha jovencita comía distraída un par de sándwiches de fruta, como si hubiese algún pensamiento feliz al cual dedicarle tiempo. En todo caso, eso no le interesaba mucho, porque era feliz y estaba comiendo algo de verdad.

"Nee, Rokudou-kun." Escuchó la vocecilla de Mamiya Sakura alzarse para dedicarle algo de tiempo, espacio y voz. "¿Los shinigamis saben muchas cosas?"

Rinne alzó el ceño, interesado en lo que la chica de trenzas decía por primera vez en la hora del almuerzo. Se limitó a comer, figurando que no respondería la pregunta, pero lo hizo. "Eso depende del rango del Shinigami."

"¿Cuál es tu rango?"

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Rinne preguntó con esa tranquilidad paciente con la que estaba acostumbrado a comportarse. Después de todo, no tenía caso evitar las preguntas, siendo que ya la había involucrado en su oficio.

"¿Sabes en qué reencarnaré en mi próxima vida?" Rinne alzó la vista, azorado por la pregunta que Mamiya Sakura le había hecho. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era información básica para un Shinigami. "¿Rokudou-kun?" Escuchó la vocecilla curiosa de la muchachita.

"Un cedro." En realidad mentía. Rinne sabía que Mamiya Sakura reencarnaría en un niño de occidente con una posición social bastante estable ─eso no quería decir que sería buena─ en su próxima vida. Pero ya tendría tiempo para enmendar el error de mentir; además, ella no tenía qué saber eso aún...

"¡Oh! Sou ka. Nee, Rokudou-kun... ¿En qué reencarnarás tú cuando subas a la rueda del Samsara?"

_En una niña de occidente con una posición social envidiable que dejaría ese dinero por una persona en condiciones más lastimosas que las suyas._

Pero eso era algo que Mamiya Sakura no tenía por qué saber... después de todo, un ser humano no se lleva a la rueda del Samsara ninguno de los recuerdos de su vida anterior... "Un pingüino."

_**¿Owari?**_

_**Glosario:**_

**Bento:** Es la cajita de almuerzo de los japoneses. Más específicamente, la cajita que llevan al trabajo, a la escuela o a los días de campo.

**Nee:** Es una forma de llamar la atención de alguien.

**Sou ka:** quiere decir "ya veo/ya entiendo".

Como dato cultural, según la tradición hindú, la reencarnación es símbolo de no haber alcanzado la pureza absoluta. Cuando un humano reencarna en un animal, quiere decir que sus acciones durante su vida humana no fueron muy aceptables. Si reencarna en un humano, quiere decir que fue una persona noble y honrada en su vida.

_**PS.**_ Y bueno, eso es todo... por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! Pronto, verán más FanFictions de Rinne-kun y Sakura-chan por aquí (y como ya se imaginarán... ¡Me hice fan a morir de este par!). Así que espero verles pronto en otro de mis FanFictions de este manga.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


End file.
